


Are we gay now?

by Scarymarshmallows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Davekat to be mentioned, M/M, blind!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarymarshmallows/pseuds/Scarymarshmallows
Summary: Dirk gets a caretaker and things slowly become 'heated' making him wonder if, well, they're gay for each other.





	1. Be Dirk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Own Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940705) by [EnsorcelledReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader). 



> I just loved the Caretaker part in My Own Decisions,, and i just needed to write something!! <3

Darkness, all I'll ever really see. No, I'm not one of those edgy teenagers. I'm blind as fuck man. When i was born, people were shocked by my orange eyes, but no one saw they'd cause problems to me in the future. Not even the doctors. When i was five, i needed to wear shades because of light sensitivity. Then at the age of ten, i was enrolled in the school for the blind, though i could still partly see. I stayed like that for seven years, till out of bone fuck nowhere, i woke up completely blind on my 18th birthday. Roxy, Jane, even fucking Dave was crying/nearly sobbing. Bro died two years ago, causing Dave to seem numb to emotions, so this is the first time I've seen, well, heard him cry in that time period. I never thought my life would change to the worst on what is called "the age of greatness" in my family.  
\--------------------------  
Be Dirk ==>  
You're 19 now, and have nothing to do in the house you are stationed in. Roxy looks after you 24/7, you had ALL DAY to do something, but you chose to lay there. "Dirk.. I can't be your helper everyday. I hate saying this, but i hired you a caretaker. He's young, smart, and handsome. You might like him!" It took you three minutes to register what was said. "What?! I don't need a caretaker Roxy. I'm 19. I can take care of myself." You hoped it was one of her stupid pranks.

It wasn't.


	2. First meet

"Hey, I'm Jake English. I'm the new caretaker you hired, correct?" He came the next day after the conversion. "It's great to meet you!" Roxy sounded relieved/joyful. Dave hadn't left your side since Jake arrived, you can tell he's nervous.  
\----------------------  
Jake seems like a great guy thus far.  
He's really nice and even helped cook dinner, best you've had in a while. He's helping you with your hair after your shower, he even let you shower yourself, Roxy always would bathe you, no matter how uncomfortable you were. "There." That signaled he was done and you stood up. He opened the door and quietly took you to your room. "Ah you must be Dave."  
Dave made a small sound before moving on to presumably the kitchen. Jake waited outside your door not wanting to walk in and misplace something. You both said your goodnights and you listened as Jake went to his room, surprisingly next to yours. You sighed and closed your eyes to calmly go to sleep.


	3. --

You wake up to the smell of breakfast filling your nose and you sit up. You hear your door open and a cheerful 'good morning' as Jake walks in to get you your shades, since he moved them somewhere else. You let out a grunt and messed with your hair before sitting up. You both walk out to the kitchen and begin eating, Jake having to help you some.

\-----------  
-Earlier-  
Be Jake ==>

You saw the ad for a caretaker in the newspaper. You've always been patient and always would volunteer at the nursing home. So you called. And got the job. You had to meet there tomorrow. You'd have your own room if you wanted to move in, which you did.   
The house was nice, and so were the people. 'Dave' was sticking by Dirks side through the whole time you were there, you could tell he doesn't like me. Roxy said you had to give Dirk a bath, but you let him do it himself. He did well for being bathed all his life. You helped him dry his hair and go to bed. Dave was in your room and pinned you to the wall. "You take good fucking care of my older bro. You got that?" You gulped and nodded not wanting to get on anyone's bad side. He left and you laid down quickly falling asleep on the softest bed you've ever felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time, cause, why not!

(Dirks POV)  
It started out as a calm chilly morning of waking up, then flopping back down. After a few minutes, i was jolted awake by Dave jumping on my bed screaming about how the rest of the fam will be due soon. "Jake's still asleep. You can get ready yourself, make lil bro proud." I ruffled his hair and sat up putting my glasses on my face before grabbing hold of the bed post and sitting up. I calmly got dressed managing to get to my dresser without tripping over the piles of other clothes on the floor. Damn, I need to clean up. I felt great then stepped out of the comfort of my room after brushing my tangled locks. I heard a soft snicker. "Your shirt's backwards dude." Dammit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The fam shows up after an hour of laughing and stupid jokes from Dave and Jake alike. Jade, John and Rose come though the door, with who i'm assuming is John's father. The fam as we call them, are really just the kids, but John's dad started coming after Bro died, to watch over us? He WAS a fatherly figure to pretty much all of us. Jake introduced himself and i jumped as a loud booming voice yelled out in front of the door. "WHERE THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING HELL IS DAVE BUTTFUCK STRIDER."  
\---------------------------------------------  
I found out a bit later the kids name was Karkat- something. He's got an awful potty mouth. Dave gave a strange description of him. "He's a short freak with black short hair and candy corn horns on his head." "YE- HEY! I AM NOT A FREAK FUCKASS." I chuckled as John's dad shoved more cookies in my hands. Jake, as i was hearing, was being piled with questions. I felt bad for him, but instead ate my cookies, which were the fucking bomb.  
\--------------------------------------  
The kids were currently talking about some weird comic my lil bro was making, and laughing their asses off about it. Except for that weird kid Karkat, He wasn't saying a word. The door was smashed open by some force and time seemed to stand still as everyone went silent. A shrill voice screamed over the silence. "BRO!!" The stomping of feet told me he ran up to the door. I held my breath, It couldn't be him.. He died.. "H-Hey little bro.. Where's Dirk?" His raspy voice rang though my ears. It WAS him. I was dragged over to him by one of the kids and quickly wrapped in a hug by his strong arms. "Can you still see bro..?" He asked quietly in which i shook my head as tears streamed down my face and onto his shoulder. He hugged us tighter, not letting us go as we all cried in that little family ball.  
\-----------------------------  
(Daves POV)  
"They staged my death to keep anyone from looking for me. Evil dick weeds." was all Bro said before asking where Lil Cal was, which the puppet slammed into his chest vibrating with excitement. That puppet always gave me the creeps, but it was all i had of Bro left. So we kept it. This was the best Christmas ever.  
\-----------------  
Bro quickly warmed up to Jake and Karkat as if they all knew each other for years. He even laughs at Karkat's words. I sat next to said troll and heard "oooo" and some snickers. I raised an eye brow as i was quickly kissed by the short troll. My eye's widened behind my shades and i looked up. Mistletoe. Ah, someone must have told him how it works, or, he had it where he's from. He pulled away and quickly stormed to some unknown place. I looked over at Dirk and his caretaker and smirked. Dirk was fast asleep on Jake's shoulder as he also slept. It has been a long night, hell it was 3 in the morning. I announced that i was going to bed and everyone agreed to go as well. The girls followed Roxy and Jane to their room as the guys went to my room. I looked back to see Bro taking Dirk and Jake to their rooms carefully trying not to wake them up. He quietly shut the door after putting them both in Dirk's room and snickered before going over to his own room. I peeked though his door as he walked in, and looked around. He sat on his bed and covered his mouth. A tear escaped his eye as the puppet gripped on his back still vibrating. I quickly turned back and went back to my own room seeing John poking Karkat, who was asleep in my bed. I sighed and laid on the floor joining john, of course feet away, neither of us were gay. (Really Dave? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) We chatted before quickly falling asleep, as the house went silent.

A/N: LONG CHAPTER!!! I was really in the mood to write today! >: )


	5. Chapter 5

This story has been abandoned. I'm sorry,


End file.
